powerofthreeseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
3.05 Bring Me To Life/Script
Mausoleum. Phoebe enters and walks up to the coffin. Phoebe: Cole. (Cole shimmers in) Cole: Yea Phoebe? Phoebe: I think we hurt Anna somehow. Cole: How come? Phoebe: Hayden. She's pretty shaken up since he died. Cole: She does know that what we had to do was the right thing, doesn't she? Phoebe: She knows that, but Hayden was her childhood friend. They were always playing and laughing together. Cole: And what can I do to help? That sounds like more of a sister and boyfriend thing? Phoebe: And as for Luke, something terrible is gonna happen. Cole: Don't tell me he's gonna get killed? Phoebe: I saw something, something gruesome. He was with Darryl on a job and in the next moment he was gone. He reappeared with half his face missing and his heart out of his chest. Cole: Anna's gonna be heartbroken. Phoebe: That's exactly why you won't tell her. Stick to protecting Luke, I'll try to get Anna out of her depression. Cole: Okay. Phoebe: Good. Luke's at the precinct right now. Cole: I'll keep you posted. (He shimmers out) Opening Credits Precinct. Luke is looking at some files. Cole enters. Luke: Hi, Cole. Cole: Hey Luke. Any new magical cases? Luke: Didn't see any. Cole: Tell me if you do. Hey, how's Anna doing? Luke: She is pretty shaken up ever since Hayden died. Cole: Maybe you should go back to the manor and console her. Luke: Can you drive? Cole: Better, I can shimmer. (Cole grabs Luke and they shimmer out.) (They arrive at the manor. Anna is crying.) Prue: Come on Annie, it's been a week! Anna: We practically grew up together, Prue. I know we have Roderick, but he isn't funny like Hayden was. Luke: Let's not forget your boyfriend. Anna: I want to go out with everyone tonight. (She starts to cry again) Luke: You can't stay like this forever, Annie. It's not healthy. Anna: (crying) I'm sorry if my grief is an inconvenience to you. (Luke holds her) Luke: (rocking) No, no, no. It's not. Hey, how about I take you out tonight? Anna: To where? Luke: I know this nice little restaurant by the sea. I'll get us reservations for 8 tonight. Anna: How about we orb up there and you can ask the elders for some powers? Luke: Patty! (Patty orbs down) Patty: What happened? Did you get attacked? Luke: No, Annie wanted me to get some powers. Orb me to the elders. (Patty grabs Luke and they orb to the heavens. Sandra greets them.) Sandra: What's wrong? Patty: Luke wants some powers, for self-defence. Sandra: I'm not sure we can do that without making him a Whitelighter. Patty: Have you tried? Sandra: No. Luke: Then how can you be sure it doesn't work? Sandra: Because we've never done it before. Luke: Exactly why you should test it on me. Sandra: Okay. There's a tube down the hallway. Get inside it and choose what powers you want. (Luke walks down the hallway and stops at a wall. There's nothing there.) Luke: Um, Sandra, there's nothing there. (She makes it visible.) Luke: Thanks. (Luke walks in the tube and a sliding door closes. Luke gets inside the tube and presses some buttons and glows. He gets out.) Sandra: How do you feel? Luke: A little different. Sandra: Different how? Luke: I feel a little magical, even though I'm not. Patty: Come on, let's go. (She grabs Luke and they orb out. Prue's reading on the living room when Patty and Luke orb in.) Prue: Hi, mom. Hi, Luke. Luke: Prue, guess what. Prue: You got something new. Patty: How'd you know? Prue: My new power. I can't control it. Patty: You'll learn how to. You know, I think one of our ancestors had that power also. Her name was Pamela Bousquet and she lived in France. Never had kids though. Prue: What happened to her? Patty: French Revolution. She was a part of the second estate and got murdered. Prue: That's sad. Patty: Yeah. Her husband was heartbroken, which is ironic considering he was a demon. Prue: (confused) Demon? Patty: She made him change his ways. Phoebe's dating one too. Prue: I know. Cole's really trying to be good. Luke: He also has a soul. Prue: I know, Luke, I know. Things are going great with Roderick too. Luke: Cool. Did Annie come out yet? Prue: She's better. Luke: Great. I'll go get changed. Prue: Are you going to work? Luke: Already went. Prue: Then where are you going? Luke: To change, remember? Prue: I wish we could go somewhere. Luke: Who? Prue: Roddy and me. Luke: I got something good in mind for you two to do. How about a double date tonight? Prue: I wanted to go to the library this afternoon but I guess a double date doesn't hurt. Luke: Yeah. You could help me cheer up Annie. Prue: Do you know what kind of books she likes? I can buy her some at the bookstore. You know, maybe some Romance. (Later at night, Anna is with Prue, Roderick and Luke, ready for dinner.) Luke: So what are thinking about ordering? Anna: I was thinking seafood. What about you? Luke: I was thinking Pizza. (Luke's phone rings and he answers.) Luke: Hello? Phoebe: Hey Luke. Think you could meet me outside, I need some help with my car? Luke: Sure, Pheebs. (He hangs up.) Be right back. (He stands and exits.) outside where Phoebe's standing with Cole. She's nervous. Phoebe: I hope this works and we can vanquish whatever's after Luke. Cole: What was the demon like? I might be able to help. Phoebe: No idea. I never saw a face. Luke just fell out of the portal with half his face gone. Cole: Portal? Phoebe: Yeah. It was like this black shadow portal that spit him out. (She sees Luke approaching.) Ooh, there he is! Luke: Phoebe, what's the matter? (Suddenly a portal appears under him and he falls through, screaming. Phoebe and Cole run and jump through it. The portal closes and they appear in a limbo-like place.) Phoebe: (yells) Luke? (Her voice echoes three times.) (Suddenly, Cole appears) Cole: No sign of him. Phoebe: Cole. (Cole sees Luke's dead body.) Cole: Oh... Phoebe: We need to find a way to bring him back. Cole: How? (There's a scream and the two look to see Luke landing in front of a giant monster with tentacles.) Phoebe: Uh-oh. (Cole creates an energy ball and throws it. The monster is hit and lets go of Luke.) Phoebe: Luke! (Luke turns to then.) Come on! (Luke gets up and walks to them.) Luke: What are you doing here? Phoebe: We're here to save you. Cole: Now how can we get out of here? Luke: I managed to get to Prue. I can fade. (He fades out. Phoebe and Cole shimmer to the manor and find Luke watching TV with Piper.) Piper: Hey guys. Edward: (flaming in) There's a problem. End Episode Category:Season 3 Category:Scripts